The horny dolphin
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Iruka has been feeling horny all week and Naruto pays him a visit. Warning Yaoi, male relationship, some shotacon since naruto is 16, a minor. oh and Naruto is Seme in this fanfic


**Hello from Coffee. Hope you all like this one-shot, it came to me randomly, its pretty much smut. Review please.**

**Warming: this is Yaoi , Boy x boy , male sex , it has some shotacon since Naruto is 16. Anyways if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and finally I don't make money by writing this stuff.**

**Special note: this is a totally irrelevant fanfic that i felt like writing, if you don't like ,then don't read , but please don't leave me stupid reviews telling me you didn't like the story that's why I said this is pure smut, now if you'd like for me to expand on the story, I'd be more then happy to do that for you. Im just letting you all know because i got a dumb review where a person told me it turned them off , well if it did i honestly dont care i wont rewrite this . and for those who like this please enjoy. =] **

*****Horney Dolphin *** **

Iruka found himself rushing home. It had been a grueling week and the only thing he wanted to do more then anything in the world was to lock himself in his tiny apartment. He wanted to avoid any human Interaction; he didn't want anyone to see him in his lustful state, the sweet academy teacher was in heat. Like an animal, he had been horny an entire week, thoughts of sex filled his mind, intoxicating him to the bone. The man craved carnal contact like he craved oxygen, he felt like dying. He wanted to fuck so badly, but the situation was complicated , he couldn't just go to a brothel and pay a prostitute, the man had a reputation to keep up.

This was the fist time Iruka found himself with this carnal problem. He had been a virgin his entire life, not because nobody wanted him but because he had never found the right person to do it with, but having no sex never bother him, how could something he never had bother him? But, his life was turned upside down when he went to watch pornography with a fellow chunin of his. His whole world collapsed under his feet, a new side he didn't even knew existed manifested it self. Iruka found himself craving to be the man in the porn video, the man that pounded his dick into the woman's pussy. He wanted to kiss ,to touch, he wanted to be loved and to love back.

The agitated chunin took out a bundle of keys from his pocket , he wanted to be in the statuary of his apartment, away from people. His apartment was the only line of defense he had now, the only thing keeping him from ruin his reputation as a good man. He needed a cold shower to shock him out of his horny state, he needed to do something distract to keep himself from thinking. After finding the right key he pushed it into the lock and turned the key around to unlock his door, the action itself gave him an erection. The key in the lock reminded him of a dick in a pussy. This was bad, no it was horrible, if he kept this up he would end up raping some random gal in the street. The teacher pushed the door open and stumble into his home locking the door behind him.

"Oh great Kami help" Iruka pleaded. The man collapsed on his sofa. He massage his scalp to calm his nerves. He felt his reproductive organ begging for attention. Iruka couldn't deny his erection any longer, the man brought his hands to his trousers . Just as he was about to undo his trousers there was a loud knock on the door. Iruka frowned irritated at the interruption that would keep him away from making himself feel better.

_Oh great! Who could it be, I never get any visitors, why the hell am I getting them now? _The teacher complained to himself .

"Coming " he shouted as he got up. He walked lazily to the door he was in no mood to talk to anybody. Slowly and still irritated the tanned man flipped the lock and opened the door. He peeked outside and saw two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His frown was turned up side down, as hyper blond threw himself into the arms of a very excited brunet , making them fall into the carpeted floor.

"Iruka-sensai, I missed you!" Naruto shouted in pure joy. Iruka had completely forgotten about his needs for masturbation, he was much too happy to see the blond. He couldn't believe it after so long Naruto was finally back. Iruka held on tight to the blond, he fear he might disappear again. It was a magical moment for both male and neither wanted to break away from the loving embrace. When they separated they both looked onto each other's eyes.

Naruto was now taller then him. He was a handsome young man, with a long face, baby blue eyes and thin lips. His lips so kissable, so suckable.

_what the fuck am I thinking, this is Naruto? Oh kami , have I fallen this low?_ Iruka had to mentally kick himself to come back to reality

"Naruto im so glad to see you ,its been so long since I last saw you, I missed you so much." He pulled the hyper from the floor onto the couch.

"I've missed you too Iruka-sensei, I been training so hard , I have to get stronger if I want to be the next Hokage" Naruto grinned and Iruka smiled, he was happy to see Naruto was still the same Naruto he loved. Iruka was so proud of Naruto, he remembered the old days when Naruto couldn't even make a copy of himself to pass a simple exam .The boy had came a long way since then. Iruka couldn't help but to re-embraced the teen, he wanted to make sure this wasn't just a dream, he wanted to feel Naruto to reassure him he was real.

Naruto smelled good, it was an odd smell , not the type of smell from a perfume or colon, it was smell that only men can give out, a smell that only comes from sweat. Naruto's sweat was making him feel Horny, this was the worst situation the teacher could ask for, he was now getting horny smelling Naruto's sweat. He pushed himself away from the sweating body, only to be pulled back onto the younger's male hard rock chest. Naruto held his teacher in his arms like a precious gem.

"I know I'm sweaty, but please Iruka sensei let me hug you I came a long way to see you , I know I shouldn't have come to see you like this, but I couldn't wait so please…" Naruto whispered, the teen was being as honest as he could.

"I understand, I don't mind your sweat " Iruka lied, he was so enthralled in the moment he didn't bother to think. All the teacher cared about was that a handsome young man was holding him like a precious jewel, nobody had ever held him like that in a long time. The teacher brought his hands over to Naruto's neck and held him tight. Naruto was take aback by The position his sensei was hugging him, it was more like a position a lover would hold his beloved then a father his son. But naruto didn't mind a bit, he like this position. He didn't think twice before he lifted his teacher onto his lap so they would be able to touch more. Naruto didn't think anything sexual about their positions ,he was just enjoying the moment. However, for Iruka it had a whole different meaning. His was starting to feel hot, even thought Naruto was another male and not a woman he could put his dick in, he still love the close contact. Naruto made him feel different , he felt weaker for some reason, but he felt he didn't need to pretend to be strong around the blond teen, he felt protected. Maybe this feelings had something to do with Naruto's slight maturation, at the moment Iruka couldn't figure it out, he just allowed his body to sink deep into the strong and youthful body.

"Iruka-sensei , are you okay?" the teen asked in deep raspy voice. Iruka couldn't help but to shiver in delight, there was something definitely different about Naruto now, he had definitely matured . He had had to mature if he could send shivers down the older male's spine.

"Im fine" Iruka whispered, he rested his head on Narutos tone shoulder blade. The tanned and soft lips brushed against the teens neck. Out of the corner of his eye Iruka could see the how the blond teen tensed and went from his normal shade to a tomato shade of red. Iruka felt in power at how he was able to make this strong teen shiver at his touch.

The blond teen notice something different about the teacher as well. The teacher was so appealing , so handsome, so smooth for a man. Having him sitting on his lap was starting to take a toll on him, he could feel his erection growing. Naruto had always had a small crush on his sensei , but now he was sure it was more then a crush as his body responded to the teacher's touch. The teen frantically tried to push his sensei off so he wouldn't notice his erection. But his frantic attempts were to no use, the teacher was glued on to him .

Iruka could feel the teens boner ,brushing against his side. Naruto was hard and he was aroused as well. At the time, Iruka didn't care Naruto was a guy, he went over two different scenarios, either he was going to fuck Naruto or he would get fucked himself. The teacher didn't bother to think of the consequences, all he wanted was to feel good. Naruto was now 16 years old surely he had had some sort of sexual contact. Its wasn't like he would be stealing the teen's innocence. Iruka wanted to lose his virginity no matter what, he felt a little overdo he was 26 years old and he wasn't getting any younger. If Naruto was so aroused by him then that meant Naruto wanted him just as much he wanted him.

"Iruka sensei" Naruto utter. The teen felt so helpless under the older male's touch, he could feel his sensei's hands wonder inside his orange jump suit. When had his sensei unzipped his suit? he did now know or cared. His brain was mush , all he knew id that his sensei was touching him in a naughty way.

Iruka could was sure the teen was giving pheromones and maybe that was why he was feeling so horny. He was very surprised that Naruto was allowing him to undress him, now he knew for sure that the teen wanted the same thing too.

"Iruka-sensai I m not sure this is a good idea I m dirty." Naruto said innocently . Iruka closed his eyes and hugged the teen closer , he was the alpha male and he felt proud of it. The teen just allowed himself to be held. Iruka wanted to switch positions so Naruto would be the only to lay on lap, but Naruto wasn't moving.

Naruto could sense his teacher wanted to switch positions, but he want willing to do it. From a young age the teen had seen his sensei as a delicate flower. He wanted to be the alpha male , he wanted to be the one to pleasure his sensei.

Iruka realized this want going to be easy, Naruto body language told him he wanted to be the seme. But Iruka didn't want to play Uke , he wanted to fuck not be fucked.

Both male stopped the caressing and looked into each other's eyes. They had an unspoken conversation, that went somewhat like this:

"_I don't want to be Uke sensei"_

"_well im not going to be Uke, as the older one here I deserve to be seme"_

"_that's not fair , im not going to be Uke, I want to be inside you!"_

" _I want the same !"_

"_well I guess there's only one way to decide this"_

Both man found themselves wrestling on the ground for dominance. Iruka was stronger then he looked , he had Naruto pinned to the ground within minutes, the tanned man felt victorious. But his victory didn't last very long as Naruto switched the tables, Iruka was strong but Naruto was stronger.

"Give it up Iruka sensei, I win" Naruto uttered. It was true, no matter how much he tried to break free, nothing seemed to work, he was helpless under the strong grip. The chunin shut his eyes in acceptance to submission.

"Fine Naruto you win" he pouted. Naruto grinned and release his teacher from his powerful laid with his back to the ground, Iruka rolled his body on top of the teen's toned one. And peeked a few innocent kisses on the teen's cheeks.

"Iruka-sensai…" the young teen complained, but Iruka shushed him by a kiss on the lips. Naruto blushed instantly , he had never really got this physical with anybody and he was glad the first person was his beloved sensei. However Naruto didn't know how to react under this type of situation, he really wanted to make his sensei feel good but he didnt knew how to start.

Naruto's was naked from the waste up and Iruka was removing the last article of clothes off his body . The teen stared in awe at his naked teacher, his sensei was just like he imagine him to be when he masturbated , Naruto would often times think about his Iruka sensei when he masturbated, he imagined kissing his sensei, sucking his sensei's nipples and taking his sensei virginity. But he knew the last part was only a dream surely someone other bastard person had taken his sensei's virginity long ago. Naruto kicked off the rest of his clothes so he would be naked as well.

Iruka was straddling the young teen, he could see lust in the blue orbs Naruto had as eyes, he could also feel something hard poking him in between his tights

"Iruka-sensai, I been meaning to tell you something for a long time…" the teen was quiet for a moment, he looked up at his sensei and blushed .

"what is it Naruto?" the teacher asked erotically.

"I think I'm, I'm…in love with you" Naruto thought his hearth would stop and that he would die of embarrassment , no he would die of rejection. Iruka was startled by this revelation, he loved the Naruto too, but he didn't know if it was fatherly love of sexual attraction. It was a stupid doubt after all he was naked straddling his ex-student, maybe it had been his hormones that turned his brain in mush and kept him think straight .Naruto's erection was making him go crazy, he could feel the softness of penis's delicate skin brush against his anus.

"I love you too,Naruto" iruka pulled Naruto into a deep kiss; their tongues tangled and they kissed as if the world would come to an end. Naruto caress the soft caramel skin of his beloved. He took Irukas buttock onto his hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Iruka sensei" Naruto panted. Iruka kissed naruto on the neck, by now the chunin had his legs at the both sides of naruto's waist, his hands rested on the boys chest and he grinded his hips against the blond' s erection. He wanted to feel Narutos boner rubbed again his skin. He wanted to tease the younger boy, his animal instinct began to take over. The academy teacher grinded harder, his goal was to excite the younger male; who felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Naruto, I want you." Iruka cooed. Naruto almost choked on his saliva when he heard what his teacher had cooed. Naruto held onto his teacher butt cheeks in a frantic attempt for more closure. Iruka loved the sensation of having his butt cheeks held and spread apart. His body was growing weak and he allowed his body to collapse on top of the teens washboard chest. Iruka noticed that Naruto had gotten a light tan , probably from training in the sun for too long. The horny older male directed his gaze at Naruto's throbbing erection, Naruto was somewhat bushy down there, the color of his dick made the teachers mouth water, it had a darker complexity something like a dark creamy hue. The academy teacher crawled down narutos's body , kissing every part of the teens body as he descended. The teacher kneeling as soon as he reached his desired destination , he was eager and took the cock in his mouth, he didn't bother to stroking it, he wanted to suck on it. Naruto flinched by the teacher action, Iruka's mouth was so hot inside. Iruka began to suck on the membrane vigorously.

"Iruka sensei, aahh" Naruto moaned the name over and over, he was In heaven or at least that's how he felt. Never would he have imagined his sensei would be giving him a blowjob .It wasn't long before the he came in the teacher hot mouth, he sprayed his semen inside the hot mouth, it was too much for his young body. Semen dripped from Iruka's mouth over to the blonds thighs.

"Im sorry , I didn't mean to…" Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt Iruka straddle him. The teacher didn't want to waste any time, he wanted to use the semen as a lubricant, he grinded his hips against the throbbing erection. To Naruto it was pure bliss, Iruka probably wanted to kill him in pleasure, he didn't even gave him a chance to catch his breath before he attacked him with his body . Naruto was on fire every nerve of his body wanted to be inside Iruka, His beloved most precious sensei. The feeling was unbearable, both man were panting and moaning.

"Naruto" Iruka whispered huskily. The blond brought his hands to Iruka's butt and spread the cheeks apart ,he brought his index finger to Iruka's entrance and pressed it in. Iruka let out a gasp as his body registers slight pain. Naruto inserted another finger, he did scissoring motions inside, he wanted to stretch his teacher so he wouldn't feel pain later.

"Naruto put another one" Iruka commanded. Naruto nodded and added a third digit into Iruka. Iruka moaned as Naruto pumped his fingers, his ass suck the fingers in, wanting then to go in deeper. Naruto could feel Iruka ring of muscle enclosed itself around his fingers.

"so good" Iruka moaned. Naruto planted sweet kisses on his sensei's neck. His fingers were being crushed by Iruka, he pumped the fingers in and out. In response Iruka moaned his name, driving the teen insane, he wanted to take his sensei so badly.

"No more, I don't need more preparation Naruto" Iruka gasped. Both men looked into each others eyes. They kissed once more . Iruka gasped as he felt the slender fingers slid out of him. Naruto switch their positions, Iruka was laying on his back and the teen positioned himself on top. Iruka watched eagerly as Naruto took his cock and positioned it against his entrance. Iruka felt slight shame and guilt for allowing a 16 year old to be the seme, but he knew it was too late to stop now.

slowly the blond pushed his throbbing membrane into Iruka's puckered entrance. The man flinched in pain as his ring of muscle was being stretched. Naruto was aware of the pain the teacher was going through and held himself back and slowed down, although he wanted to pound into his teacher as fast as humanly possible he loved his sensei so much and he didn't want to cause him pain. Naruto could feel his cock being sucked, he almost came but he restrained himself. Once the head was fully inside he pushed the rest of his length. Naruto gave Iruka a few minutes to accustom to his cock before rocking back and forth. Iruka was panting he had gotten over the pain fairly quickly, the only thing he wanted now was for Naruto to move. Naruto was lost in bliss, he felt his cock being squished all around.

"Naruto" Iruka whispered giving the blond a tug. Naruto didn't hesitate and began to thrust into Iruka. the young body pounded violently against the caramel body. Iruka moaned loudly , the pleasure was exhilarating. The teen took both legs and put them on his shoulders to have a better access into Irukas sweet entrance. Iruka moaned and panted as he felt Naruto pound deeper into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Iruka sensai I love you!" Naruto shouted as he released his hot seed inside his beloved sensei. Iruka come shortly after Naruto, he felt the hot liquid being released inside of him, filling him with hot semen, he felt it drip down his asshole. Naruots dick was still inside him, the teen was about to pull out but the bronze beauty stopped him.

"I want more" He whispered to Naruto. Iruka flipped them both so he would be the one oh top. Naruto smirked as he saw his sensei's greedy grin.

"so you want a pony ride Iruka sensai?" the teen chuckled. The academy teacher brought his face down to kiss his ex-student.

"yes, give your old sensei a pony ride he'll never forget" the blond took a hold of the older mans hips and began thrusting upwards, he increased his paste with every thrust, his motivation was the bronze beauty on top on him. He felt like he was going to come again as Iruka enclosed his muscles around the thick cock. Iruka was grabbing on to Naruto's torso for dear life the younger male was pounding into him so hard he felt he was going to fall off of him, but he didn't want the teen to stop he didn't want him to go any slower.

"Yes Naruto, so good, this is the best pony ride I ever gotten" Iruka moaned. Iruka spasm over the younger man's stomach. Naruto kept his thrusting he was close to coming , he wanted to fill the teachers hole with his seed once more.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped. Naruto went crazy when he heard his name he could no longer hold it in and released himself inside his man. Iruka collapsed into of his teen's chest, both males were panting , they had exhausted their bodies to the bone. Naruto took Iruka in his arms and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Iruka sensei, thank you, I love you , I hope I was better then your first" Naruto planted kisses on his sensei's neck, Iruka picked up on the hurting from Naruto's tone.

" Naruto, you are my first and the best . I love you too, and I also hope I was better then your first" Naruto's face lit up in joy.

"Really Iruka sensei I'm your first, you're my first too , I love you so much!" The blond embraced his sensei and showered him with kisses.

"I love you too Naruto" Iruka gasped in between kisses.

this was going to be a long night.

***The End*** Review


End file.
